


Parables of the Tribunal Temple

by Varanu



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varanu/pseuds/Varanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short tales of the Tribunal Temple. Because there weren't enough of those in Morrowind already. Updated sporadically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vivec and the Reed Flute

Lord Vivec once cut a reed from a riverbed and fashioned it into a simple flute. He played it as he wandered through the sweet lands and the hollow lands, but although the tune he played was lively, the sound of the reed flute was always mournful. 

In frustration, Vivec said to the flute, “Obstinate thing, why do you persist in this wailing?” 

The reed flute replied, “I cry out for the riverbed from which you took me, and my brothers and sisters who remain there. Anyone parted from one he loves will understand this. Anyone pulled from his home longs to return, even a reed.” 

Vivec understood. He said, “Then cherish your grief, little reed, but guard it jealously, like a miser with a great treasure. When you sing at a gathering of friends, mingle with the laughter instead of crying alone. Few will understand the secret hidden within the notes, but that secret is the beginning of grace.”


	2. Vivec and the Ashlander

An Ashlander once came to the holy city wishing to challenge Lord Vivec’s rule. He said, “Thief, your superstitious and craven worshippers bow to your will, but true Velothi like myself never shall. How can a mer who recognizes your perfidy ever obey you?”

Many of the faithful started up with anger, some drawing weapons, but Vivec waved them back. “A bold question,” he said to the Ashlander. “Come, son of Veloth, and we will debate the matter.”

Flushed with pride, the Ashlander pushed his way past the faithful to stand before the living god.

Vivec beckoned. “Stand beside me, that we may speak better.”

The Ashlander came to stand at his right.

“Actually,” Vivec mused, “perhaps it would be better if you stood on my left.”

The Ashlander stepped to the left.

Vivec smiled. “See, you are obeying me, and of your own free will. Remain a while and listen, and perhaps you will understand why.”


	3. Sotha Sil and the Netchiman

Even as a child, Sotha Sil was mystifying to others. One day a netchiman saw him walking on the road and called out to him, “Hey, little boy, where are you going?”

“I am going where the road leads,” Sotha Sil said.

This puzzled the netchiman, who returned home and told his wife about the incident. The wife said, “You blockhead, just ask him what would happen if there were no road.”

So the netchiman returned to the road, and when he saw Sotha Sil coming, asked him again where he was going.

“I am going where my feet go,” Sotha Sil said.

Again the netchiman was puzzled and returned home, where his wife told him, “You should have said, ‘But what if I cut off your feet, you little brat’?”

On the third day the netchiman returned to the road, and again asked, “Little boy, where are you going?”

“I am going to the market to buy vegetables,” Sotha Sil said. 


End file.
